1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to beverage containers or cans having a rupturable sealed opening, and more particularly to a beverage container with an improved fluid flow structure during consumption of the canned beverage.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The beverage can in commercial use at the present time, features a small, elliptical, sealed opening that is ruptured when a tab is pulled upwardly from the lid. Such a beverage container opening works well with the use of a straw, which is easily capable of withdrawing a sufficient amount of the beverage from the can.
However, the small elliptical opening does not provide for a smooth fluid flow, when the can is inverted in a pour-like mode, in which the canned beverage is consumed directly from the can without the use of a straw. Because of its small size, the elliptical opening gives a surging or restricted flow, since the outside air which needs to enter the can during the outward flow of beverage, competes for the small space provided by the elliptical opening.
For those individuals who drink directly from the lid of the container, such flow is often accompanied by the effects of dribbling. In addition, the small size of this type of opening makes it difficult to remove the last drops of fluid from the container.
Another undesirable feature of this type of can is the lid, which is typically flat and extends in the same plane. A planar lid causes the user neglecting the use of a straw to lift the can at an angle approximating 90° with respect to a horizontal in order to provide a fluid flow in a pour-like mode. One of the consequences of the positioning of the uplifted can is a variable flow rate. Still another undesirable consequence is an awkward posture the user assumes while lifting the can above his head.
As is well known, the tab has a tendency of easily breaking away from the lid. This break-away tab is a constant source of environmental pollution, since it is tossed away and has littered the country-side. Because the tabs are typically aluminum, they do not degrade, and have become a blighted eye-sore in the environment.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a beverage can with a lid structure that facilitates the consumption of the canned beverage form the can. An opening structure of a beverage can that minimizes the probability that the tab would break away from the can is also desirable.